Sea of Destiny
by Fated-Dreams
Summary: Protect whats yours. Kairi keeps hearing this over and over again, and is suddenly forced into a different world. Shes all alone, missing her friends and family. Not only so, but strangers are calling her the Keyblade Master.


_"**Protect whats yours."**_

_

* * *

_

I mean...How was I supposed to know those words would mean something important? I never stopped to even think about it. I let it slip me by, and that was my biggest mistake.

_

* * *

_

"Kairi!" A loud cheerful voice called out, causing the one who's name was Kairi to jolt up. Scanning her room, she did not find the person responsible for making her wake up in such a way, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Kairi!!!" The voice seemed to be getting louder, she knew exactly who it was. Looking over to her window, she got up out of bed, allowing her feet to slip into those soft, pink slippers of hers. She approached the window lazily, and spotted her two friends outside, waiting for her. The brown spiky haired one was jumping up and down excitedly. The other was trying to calm him down, but to no avail.

She laughed.This seemed to be the first laugh she had in days. Her hand stuck out the window, and waved at the two boys.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She announced, and closed her window. It was the same thing, everyday. She'd get up, change into her clothes, and hang out with the boys. They had friendly competition's and all, but the same lifestyle happening over and over seemed to get boring. It was also summer, and so that meant no school.

She sighed, and once she changed she ran down the steps taking the house keys along with her. She was an adopted kid, and had showned up on the Island mysteriously one day. She was washed ashore, and had no memories of her previous life, possibly being too young to remember such things. She adapted and fit in easily. At least thats what her "parents" told her.

"Kairi!!!" Kairi instantly jumped out of her thoughts, and continued out the door, locking it once she walked out.  
"I'm sorry, I'm here!" Both boys looked at eachother, and then to Kairi, and laughed.

"What?" Kairi blinked, wondering what they found so funny. They both shook their heads and said 'Nothing.' in unision, and so Kairi decided to shrug it off as them being silly.

"Are we going to the islands today?" She asked, and looked over, only to see that she was talking to herself. Both boys already had a headstart towards their boats.  
"H-Hey! Wait up! Sora! Riku!" She laughed, and ran after them.

_**"Protect whats yours."**_

Suddenly she lost her balance. She fell foward, and after that, everything went black.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Riku and Sora were both hovering over her. Startled she got up, and bumped her head in with them both.  
"Ouch, only you can manage to get us both, Kairi." Sora whined as he rubbed his forehead. He blinked and sat down next to Kairi, and stared at her with a curious gaze.

"Are you okay, you passed out so suddenly. Sora nearly had a heart attack." Laughed Riku, who was rubbing his cheek. Kairi smiled at them both, and placed both hands on her forehead and looked down. She couldn't say she was okay, when that was a lie. She was not okay.

"Sora...Riku...You two didn't say anything before I passed out, did you?" She looked back up at them to see their reactions. Sora shook his head, and Riku raised an eyebrow.  
"Why'd you ask?"  
"No reason." She stood up, and dusted herself off.

Riku and Sora again looked at eachother, but Sora shrugged.  
"Well Kairi, guess what!" Kairi blinked at Sora, as if that meant what. "The raft is done!! We can go to the other worlds now! Let's do it immediately, I'll leave a letter for my Mom, Dad, Sister, Brother, Aunt, Uncle--"

"Sora, you don't have siblings, or and Aunt and Uncle. It's just your mom." Riku said shaking his head. "Anyways, don't write them. They'll try to come back for us, you know how overprotective they can get." Kairi laughed, and nodded in agreement.

"Really? The raft is done?" She smiled. "Well then, Riku you wanted to go hang out with Wakka and Tidus, right? So go ahead. Sora you need to look for something we can eat on the trip. So here." She handed him a list, and a jar. She needed some time, a little time to think. Sora of course whined, and questioned her on why it had to be him, and not Riku, but she sent him on his way, and soon found herself alone.

She walked along, and soon found the finished raft. Smiling, she placed her hand on it.  
"Other worlds..." She sighed, and sat on the raft. It was small, and didn't to be able to hold up three kids, but they said it was done. She shrugged and spotted a shell. It caught her interest, and so she tried to ignore it, but she soon found the shell in her hand. She observed the colors on it, which consist of white and light purple.

_Protect whats yours?_ She thought, as she ran her fingertips along the edges of the shell. _What does that mean? The same voice keeps telling me that over and over again. Protect whats mine...I havent been sleeping much lately. Maybe it's just me being tired, and all. _She nodded her head, agreeing with herself. "That simply must be it."

She began at making a charm. It would be their good luck charm. It would keep them safe from all the troubles, and they'd remain together forever. She smiled at the thought of it actually working. She was so warped into what was in front of her, that she didn't notice Sora, who was soaked, and holding lots of coconuts, and mushrooms.

"K-Kairi." Sora could barely finish. Kairi looked over and laughed.  
"I'm sorry, Sora." She got up, and helped him carry the things to the side of the raft. She rubbed the sweat off of her forehead, and sighed in relief.

"That seems just about it! One more request, go get Riku, and tell him to meet us by the Paopu Tree!" Before Sora could respond, Kairi was running towards the tree. She shoved the good luck charm into her hidden pocket, and sat on the trunk of the tree. Her, Sora, and Riku messed the tree up. They sat on it so much, that it bent. She laughed, and shook her head, and saw Sora and Riku in a distance. She looked up at the Paopu's on the tree, and smiled. The legend was so cute, when Selphie told her of it, Kairi imagined herself eating it with the one she loved. They were sure taking a while to get to her.

She looked back, to see that everyone disappeared. Sora, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Her eyes widened, she rubbed them to make sure what she just saw was real. They were gone. No one else was on the islands. She searched around all day, but no one was around.

"Where did they...?" Suddenly she was yanked from behind. She felt her body sinking under sea. She couldn't breath, was this a nightmare? She must have been asleep. "WAKE UP!" She swallowed in the sea water. Her body gave up on her. She felt faint, and her eyes closed by themselves.

She looked around and found herself surrounded by strange black creatures, with glowing yellow eyes. She turned to run, but there was nothing there. There was no where for her to run. Panicking, she looked back at the creatures, and screamed when one of them jumped up to attack her. Her automatic reflex was to cover her head with her arms. Tears streamed down her face. When she realized that the creature didn't hit her, she looked up, to see a tall man standing before her fending them off. The man looked back at her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"W-Who **are** you?" She asked, and he smirked and slowly started towards her. Unsure of what to do, she stepped backwards, and found herself falling. The man stood up on the strange platform and laughed as he watched her fall. There was nothing to observe, nothing to see. Everything was dark. She closed her eyes.

_Am I going to die?_

* * *

_**Protect whats yours.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Bleh. There's my first Chapter for you! I'm having fun writing this to be honest. My imagination is whats really making my fingers move. I hope it's as enjoyable to read, as it was for me to write it. This is Kairi's story, and she's going to be the first Keyblade weilder.Yes some things are similiar to Sora's story, because I don't want to take it and make it into a completely different series entirely. It's still Kingdom Hearts after all. xP Well, review, and I promise that it'll get interesting!


End file.
